United Defensive Reformation Service
The United Defensive Reformation Service (U.D.R.S For short) is a fraction group was appeared in Total Drama U.D.R.S. this team is the main Protagonists in the spin-off campaign season as the Good Guys. Origin U.D.R.S Established in 2013 Formed By Operative Hyperion-Blue-GT, Legendary Leader Leunites "DUB" Everstrung, and his Family to Create as a PMC Unity group to defend the Innocent from harm. As they are the private group in the Future, they must do it alone as a team to keep helping and supporting Everyone and even on social media in the internet by giving half of chance to keep the peace to make amends with people in safe clear way and fight off against unknown dark threats to face them head on. As the struggle goes on in Social Media, they tried to disposing the Negativity Comments by helping out some officials to keep the Fraction Strong to stand and deal with the bad online people to calm things down to negotiate the Problem. Strengths and Actives U.D.R.S has all kinds of Strength and Activity, they are also included in the campaign story but not a contest for all these things to keep it on track. * Challenges * Battles * Asset Recovery * Branch Team Dispatch * Priority Objectives Branches U.D.R.S Has Several Branches with same logotypes and different Types to support the Fraction with Officials to help out the Main team. * Covert Ops * Gopher Ground Team * Gaffers Air Team * Stealth Ops * Bass Naval Team * U.D.R.S DeviantArt Branch Group * Peacekeeping Amends Group * LS Unity Ops * DUB Security Service * Securo Rescue Force * Unity Gals * DeviantArt Police Division Ops Loadout Main Article: U.D.R.S Arsenal Racing Team Brand Main Article: U.D.R.S (Manufacturer) United Defensive Reformation Service had started a Racing Team Brand to Represent the Fraction and Set to use with liveries in Gran Turismo Sport. Known Members Leaders * Legendary Leader Leunites "DUB" Everstrung * Commander * General Clint * General Redhead Vel * Director Telligent Supervisors * Sandra Galloway Attorneys * Axcell * Edersion * Bernard Rackson Operatives * Hyperion-Blue-GT * Lexia * Carden * Hardenick * Fallken * Gerry * Angela * Genna * Stacey * Horizun * Drone Program 4286 5C3 "Vince" * Tasha * Derek "Daken" * Gretchen * Cerulean * Vexsia U.D.R.S STIGNAS Mercenary * Christina "FUENTES" (STIGNAS Squad leader) * Jared "DAGGER" * Russell "VERGO" * Thana "CLOAK" * Henry "BEAKER" * Lena "SYNC" U.D.R.S Branch Teams * Hawkins (Gopher Ground Team Leader) * Stealth (Stealth Ops Team Leader) * Mist (Stealth Ops Main operative) * Skyler (Gaffers Air Team Leader) * Gator (Bass Naval Team Leader) D.S.S Agents * Warren * Sal * Scarface * Heartbreaker * Xero * One Eye (Codename) * LoneHawk * Silvereye * Zulu * DX Gallery Leaders Legendary Leader Leunites 'DUB' Everstrung.png Director Telligent.png STIGNAS FUENTES.png Jared.png Thana.png Henry.png Lena.png Russel.png Operatives Hyperion-Blue-GT (Character).png Lexia.png Hardenick.png Carden.png Gerry.png Tasha.png Angela.png Genna.png Horiziun.png Stacey.png Fallken.png Breezy.png Drone Program 4286, Vince.png Marcus.png Cerulean.png Trivia * U.D.R.S Is the main Fraction will be appear in the total drama spin-off series * the logo style was made a symbol of unity and peace to this fan-fiction * In Real life a logo has shown on Hyperion-Blue-GT's DeviantArt Gallery * Category:Fractions Category:Heroic Category:Good Guys